


Part I: Anakin and Padme

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Yin and Yang [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Experimental Style, F/M, Naboo - Freeform, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: The lakes of Naboo were where she felt most at peace.Until Anakin.Seeing him by the lake made Padme...uneasy.  His tall hulking frame and dark Jedi robes were misplaced in a Nubian environment.The bright sun and lively grass and sparkling water were an embodiment of Padme.  Anakin was the exact opposite of it all.Padme found it refreshing.





	Part I: Anakin and Padme

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a trilogy of experimental works. Enjoy!

YIN - PADME

WATER

Padme loves the water. She loves how weightless and carefree it makes her feel.

With a busy schedule and her dedication to making political change in the galaxy, swimming was the only time she felt calm. It was imperative to swim in Naboo’s lakes for Padme to not lose her mind with her piles upon piles of responsibilities.

The lakes of Naboo were where she felt most at peace.

Until Anakin.

Seeing him by the lake made Padme...uneasy. His tall hulking frame and dark Jedi robes were misplaced in a Nubian environment. 

The bright sun and lively grass and sparkling water were an embodiment of Padme. Anakin was the exact opposite of it all. 

Padme found it refreshing.

 

EARTH

Naboo was one of the most lush planets in the galaxy. The natural beauty of it made Padme proud to be its queen and senator.

When she was campaigning for queenship, she made sure to learn as much about nature as she could. She learned about the strains of flowers that grew exclusively on Nubian soil. She learned which plants had natural healing properties in case of an emergency. She learned about the wonders that made Naboo special in a turbulent galaxy.

Jedi may be one with the Earth, and the Force may be a natural part of the galaxy, but the way Anakin twisted his power made it all feel perverse.

Padme should have known he would be the end of her.

 

MOON

Anakin always told Padme she was beautiful. Angelic. A child of the spring and the sun.

He was correct on his first count. Her synchronicity and harmoniousness with the Nubian environment is what drew them together in the first place. It was part of the reason Anakin loved her.

But the sun? No.

She felt more like the moon.

The moon was skilled at hiding. Padme always hid her true self from everyone. Even Anakin. The part of herself that was still an uncertain little girl in over her head during the Trade Federation ordeal remained. That piece of her she kept buried deep.

She was the moon for that express reason. 

But all that luminescence couldn’t save her.

 

YANG - ANAKIN

FIRE

From the first time Anakin formed coherent and memorable thoughts, he was angry.

He brimmed with a fire so bright and dangerous that it consumed his very being. Slavery was only a fraction of the anger Anakin felt on a daily basis.

He didn’t even know where it all came from. Anger was just there. Easily accessible. Layers upon layers of it. Every facet of his heart and mind and soul responded to it so well.

Becoming a Jedi was the hardest thing Anakin had ever done. He had to extinguish his fire. Tamper it. Stoke at the flames so that they wouldn’t rise so high.

His fire soon turned into something passionate. He channeled his fire into loving Padme, and it had destroyed her.

He destroyed her.

 

SKY

Flying was cathartic for Anakin from a young age.

When he was stationary, he focused too much on his terrible circumstances. He needed to feel free sometimes.

That was something that only piloting could give him. A carefree attitude, if only for a short while.

He was, quite literally, a Skywalker. 

 

SUN

Anakin was born on a planet with twin suns and an endless desert. In that way, Tatooine made him as harsh and cruel as the burning desert sands.

Padme tempered him as best as she could. Tried to tone down his inner rage and hotheadedness.

It wasn’t enough. His sun was too bright and dangerous. He extinguished her moon until it was nothing but space dust.

Anakin had killed her. His power grew too strong, his anger too volatile. His darkness had won.

 

DARK OVER LIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
